Three Words
by SarahhIonaa
Summary: "Paul" she pressed her index finger to my lips, silencing me gently. "I think you're perfect." And then everything fell into place and I knew that it was her that I wanted, forever. Slight OOC, rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

I sure as hell could not see what all the fuss was about Bella Swan. I mean sure through the pack's mind I could see she was beautiful but she was also broken. Every single member of the pack that had met her was for some reason instantly wrapped around her finger. They only had to see her for a few minutes and they came back claiming they had a new little sister or best friend, this pissed Jacob off to no end which I guess was a bonus for me.

That was the main reason that I was avoiding her, that and the fact she was a leech lover I was unsure how the rest of the pack could just look past that, I mean it was because of those bloodsuckers that we had ended up phasing in the first place. Don't get me wrong I know there was something special about the girl I mean she even had Leah glued to her side and she hates everyone.

She was all the pack seemed to think about, Bella this and Bella that, I hope Bella's okay today, I wonder if I could go and see her tonight, and the list goes on.

The latest news was that Jake and Embry had finally convinced her to come to the tribal bonfire on Friday. Woo freaking hoo. I had to admit though a small part of me was kind of eager to meet this girl to see what the hype was about. Sam doesn't take to people easily but he and Bella had developed a strong relationship, he cares for her as much as he does his guys. He didn't even bust his nut when Bella figured out what we were. She just left a note on Jacob's pillow while he was sleeping and that little bit of paper had altered her life irrevocably. It only had one word scribbled on it but that word meant that she now had a whole bunch of friends for life.

_Werewolf._

Jacob was ecstatic to say the least he finally had his _Bells_ back. It seemed now Bella spent every free minute of her day living and breathing werewolf, not just one but seven.

I mean I didn't even like the girl and here I was lying in bed on my day off wondering about her. Frankly I thought she was a little pathetic, sure she was a looker but after that Cullen boy dumped her she just gave up, became a zombie until Jake brought her out of it. I didn't really want to be lumbered with someone like that.

My phone buzzed on the night stand breaking me from my thoughts. It was Roxanne, I groaned I could already guess what the text said.

_Babe, you busy later? I want you... xx_

I didn't really want to see her, she irritates me to death but I did feel tense and I knew she would be able to give me the release I needed. So I quickly typed a reply to her telling her I would see her at seven. I didn't add any kisses at the end of my text though, I didn't do that shit.

Too irritated to sleep, I pulled on some sweatpants and decided to go for a run, it was warm out and I had nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. I don't think I've ever had that much of a response for one chapter!

Thank you for reviewing, it made me smile.

So I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did…

…

**Paul's POV**

I shuddered as I zipped up my pants. I honestly don't remember why I thought it would have been a good idea to see Roxanne again. The same thing happened every time. She would scream my name like a banshee and I was left having to think of other girls I'd been with just to find release.

This time had been different though, this time I'd thought of Bella Swan and frankly that shit scared me to death, I mean she ran with vampires, probably slept with the ginger one too. I cringed and I remembered seeing her face as I exploded. I understood she was beautiful but I couldn't imagine her being sexy in any way she was just so…delicate.

I growled as I realised here I was again think about Bella freaking Swan. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a fake nail being dragged down my chest. "You ready for round two babe?" _No!_

I looked at Roxanne, she was lying stark naked on her bed her fake blonde hair messed up and she looked blissed out…I smirked to myself knowing I'd caused this, I didn't doubt that I was good, because I knew for a fact that I was and that made me a conceited asshole. But for some reason I didn't feel like going at it with her again, in fact the thought repulsed me.

What was happening? I never turned down sex…ever. But here I was doing it. "Nah Rox I gotta go…Sam needs me at work" It was total bullshit and I was sure that she could see through my lie but I was adamant about not going again.

She whined a little as she realised this and that shit grated on my nerves...it wasn't sexy at all. "Come on Pauly I'll make it work your while." I could tell she was attempting to make her voice sultry but it really just sounded like somebody running their nails down a chalk board.

I growled again I hated that name, it made me sound like some big pussy. "My name is Paul" I spat out between clenched teeth. "And I'm leaving now" I pulled on my shoes. I hadn't even bothered bringing a shirt with me. I turned towards the door and spoke as I made my way out. "Don't contact me again, I don't need you. Find someone else to hang on to." With that I shut the door and jogged over to my truck. It was a piece of shit, but I loved it, vintage 1960's rusted sapphire blue and my perception of sex on wheels.

She was angry now, I could hear it in her voice "That won't last long Pauly…you need me more than I need you." I scoffed as I tuned the key in the ignition and revved the engine, Christ l loved that sound.

I pulled up in front of my house and left the keys in the cab. People knew not to steal my shit. The time on my phone said 23:10 and I cursed. Sam was going to kill me I was late for my patrol again.

I shred my shorts and kicked off my trainers as I felt the familiar rippled of energy that meant I was going to transform in a giant wolf and I relished in the feeling. I hated it most of the time but sometimes it was an escape, not from my thoughts though because I shared them constantly with six others.

_You're late again dick _I heard Jared's voice enter my mind.

I snorted because really I didn't care. I pushed my haunches to the floor and then sprang forward shooting through the forest, rejoicing in the burn coming from my muscles as I increased my speed. It was at times like these that I felt in complete control.

_Pussy… _Jared scoffed.

_Speaking of pussy_ I thought back imagesof Roxanne floating through my mind.

_That's rough man. I didn't want to see that…_Just like that his thoughts drifted to Kim again. I growled I never wanted to imprint, there was no freedom and you were tied down to just one person. I didn't think I could handle that.

…

By the time Friday rolled around I was in an exceptionally bad mood. I didn't know why but the slightest thing seemed to piss me off. I was usually testy but this was new for even me. Maybe I just needed to get laid.

The guys had all flocked to Sam's to help prepare for the bonfire, though the main reason was because Bella was going to be there and they just loved spending time with her.

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed letting my head hit the pillows with a little more force than necessary. My bed felt huge to me and for some reason this made me feel lonely and I felt a strange longing for somebody to share it with.

I scrubbed my hands across my face wondering what the hell was wrong with me and why I had suddenly turned into such a big girl. Again Bella swan flashed before my eyes. Though this time it was a memory I had seen through Jared's mind last night. She and Kim were running through the sand on first beach, away from Embry who was chasing them with a bucket of water. Their hands were joined and Bella was ahead slightly though she'd turned round to see how much far behind Embry was. She was grinning and her eyes were shining with happiness and a hint of mischief. The sun was shining through the waves in her hair highlighting the red tints within the mahogany. It took my breath away and my heart clenched as I realised I'd never seen anything so pure or gorgeous in my life. I didn't even know the girl and here I was again lying in bed thinking about her for about the fifth time in a week.

I groaned as I stood up, the bed creaking slightly. I ran my hands through my hair as I decided this was it, I was going to meet Bella Swan and prove to myself that the entire pack was over reacting. There was no way one vampire dating human could have captured their attention so quickly and with such ease. Maybe she was a witch or something. I scoffed at how ridiculous I was.

..

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I watched as the little beads of condensation ran lightly down the mirror wondering whether I should even turn up to this bonfire tonight. I had a funny feeling that something big was going to happen and I didn't know whether it was going to be a good or bad thing and this made me feel a little uneasy.

Getting dressed took all of twenty seconds as a slipped on a pair of boxers and some denim cut offs, I didn't bother with a shirt; it wasn't like I was going to get cold. Plus there was going to be a huge fire there anyways.

I opened the front door, not bothering to lock it. I had nothing in there worth anything anyway and walked over to my truck. I jumped in slammed the door shut and started the engine. I let out a breath I had been holding, I loved driving the old machine almost as much as I loved running and that was saying something.

As I pulled up to Sam's I realised that the "party" had already started, there was some form of rap music, most probably Quil's, playing from speakers placed on the table next to all the food. Jesus Christ was there a lot of food, I think I almost stared drooling.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I cursed inwardly at the fact that I almost jumped out of my skin. Leah chuckled knowing that she'd caught me unaware and I growled at her hating to be seen as weak in any way.

"Calm down Paul, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." She smirked and I knew that by the end of the night most of the pack would know that Leah had almost made tough guy Paul jump.

I groaned and then decided to change the subject. "Where is everyone?"

Leah smiled a little as she thought. "Well Emily and Sam are in the kitchen with Quil, the human hoover, they wouldn't let us start eating until everybody arrived, so he's raiding the cupboards. Everybody else went down to first beach."

I had to laugh a little at the Quil statement because it was true, his brain seemed to live in his stomach. I wondered what they were all doing down at first beach. The image of Bella from yesterday floated into my mind and I decided that I wanted to see this Goddess as she was referred to by most of the pack in person. Hell I could use more pictures like that to procrastinate about.

"So are you going down to first beach?" I asked Leah looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

She nodded seeming deep in thought. "Yeah" she sighed looking slightly annoyed. "The elders won't be here for another half an hour and I wanted to talk to Bella anyways, I haven't seen her today." I rolled my eyes, again with the Bella obsession, I was beginning to think maybe they all had a disease or something maybe they all suffer from Bella-itis.

She looked at me again as if remembering that I was still standing there. "Did you wanna come with?" I nodded once. "Okay then." Then she grinned. "Let me just shout Quil, I'm sure he'll want to come too, give Sam and Em a bit of peace. They've had the pack here all day."

I felt a little bit miffed that hadn't been told it was an all-day thing, but then again I wasn't surprised I tended to just keep to myself. I Heard Leah shout for Quil and almost had to cover my ears because boy could that girl shout.

Quil came bounding out of the back door grinning like he'd won the lottery with a pop tart in left hand. I didn't doubt that would be gone within the next ten seconds.

Leah just rolled her eyes at him, it was obvious she had a little bit of a soft spot for the kid. "We're heading down to first beach to see the others. You in?" she asked.

Quil's eyes seemed to brighten even more at the thought and I literally could have guessed the next words out of his mouth. "Yes! I'm in, I miss Bella anyways."

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed Leah's hand and almost dragged her towards the small foot path at the corner of the yard that led to the beach.

I followed behind them my hands stuffed in my pockets wondering whether Bella was going to live up to what the pack said, because in my opinion boy did she have some big shoes to fill.

I guess I could only hope that she did. But then again she did run with vampires.

….

**AN: So there we go, I wasn't really sure about this chapter, so I'd love to know what you thought. **

**Much love,**

**Sarahx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Paul's POV**

The wind was blowing gently over the sand causing it to drift weakly towards us as we left the cover of the trees and walked down towards the ocean. I had always loved first beach as a child. My Mother used to bring me down here to get away from my Father when he got hold of the alcohol. I had loved it, she would chase me across the sand as I ran. In my memory I watched as the worry that permanently covered her face would melt away into the wind and her eyes would sparkle and for once she actually looked her age. No twenty seven year old should have had to go through what she did, but she did it to protect me.

The memory of the day she gave up was still poignant as if it were yesterday. We were a team my mom and me, but apparently that wasn't enough and my Father became too much for her. I growled at the thought of the pathetic excuse for a man. I hated him.

"Yo Paul." Jared's shout snapped me from my depressing thoughts and I shot him a thankful glance. I scanned the beach taking in the scene before me. Jared, Leah, Seth and Quil were attempting to play football against Colin and Brady who were winning surprisingly. I vaguely remembered something about them being on the football team before they'd transformed into giant wolves.

Turning to my left I realised that Embry was sitting by the water with a girl that I guessed must be Bella, they were almost close enough for the waves to reach them but just a little way out of reach. Their legs were crossed and their foreheads resting together, if I didn't know any better I would have said they were together, but Embry had imprinted three days ago and was just too scared to talk to the poor girl. His case was kind of similar to Jared's the girl had been in his history class and had been crushing on him for six months, the only drawback was she was dating another guy and so Embry didn't believe she liked him.

Straining my ears I attempted to listen in on their conversation. Embry was obviously worried about how he was going to tell his imprint that he liked her and that his soul would be bound to hers for the rest of eternity. I scoffed, I was so glad that I hadn't imprinted, I didn't wasn't to be tied down like that.

"I'm just so worried, Bells. What if she hates me? What do I do if she doesn't want me?" I heard Bella sigh and watched as she placed her palm on Embry's cheek offering comfort with such a subtle gesture. I felt as strange pang of longing run through me at the thought.

"Embry" Suddenly I was captivated, , even though I couldn't see her face, I had never heard such an enchanting voice in my life, I mean sure I'd heard Bella talk through the pack mind but it was nothing like hearing it myself. Her voice was soft like the most gentle melody and I would live forever just to hear her talk again. Try as I might I couldn't stop listening in on their conversation. I let out the breath I'd been holding as she continued.

"I don't know what you're worrying about, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're smart and funny and let's not forget absolutely gorgeous." She chuckled at his smirk and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me at the easy friendship they shared, I'd never experienced anything like that in my life.

"From what I heard she likes you anyway, so why don't you just talk to her, ask her out to the movies or something on Friday. I doubt she'd say no, I know I wouldn't if I were her."

Embry's eyes lit up. "You're sure that would work, I mean I haven't ever done this before." He looked down blushing. Unlike most people Bella didn't even laugh at him. She lifted his chin gently and spoke with such conviction even I believed her. "Of course I'm sure Embry, she'll feel the pull too right? Go get her." You could almost see his excitement vibrating through the air. The next words out of Bella's mouth shocked the hell out of me and apparently Embry too.

"Or you could just take her round the back of the school and kiss the hell out of her, I don't think she'd resist…well too much" With that she stood up and attempted to run further away from a mortified and highly amused Embry. Being a human though she didn't get very far before he caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder while jogging towards everyone else who was still chuckling from her previous statement.

Bella's laughter was infectious as she kicked at Embry's chest in a failed attempting to get free. I found myself struggling to hold in my own chuckles which surprised me. He had almost reach Quil who was waiting with open arms for Embry to pass him Bella, when a devious smirk crossed her features and she pinched Embry's ass hard. He was so shocked that he lost his grip on her legs and she went tumbling down onto the sand. I winced for her at the impact but she didn't seem fazed as she just lay there laughing her ass off. She looked so beautiful and I found myself laughing along with the rest of the pack. Seth raised his head surprised, I don't think the kid had ever heard me laugh before.

He walked over to where Bella lay on the sand and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and he yanked her up to her feet and beamed at her as he pulled her into a hug. "That was brilliant Bells," he whispered, even though there was no need. Bella pulled back and grinned "I do try."

Seth looked over to me again. "Bells, that's Paul, the grumpy ass you've yet to meet," he pointed in my direction as Bella lifted her head to look.

Her lips formed in what I guessed to be a greeting but I didn't know nor did I care if she managed to get it out. The world fell away as soon as her beautiful brown eyes met mine. Nothing mattered to me anymore except the goddess that stood in front of me. The beauty that had had the guts to pinch one of my pack mates on the ass. She was perfect. My eyes scanned her body, she had curves in all the right places I failed to see how I hadn't found her sexy before because I most certainly did now. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Volcanoes could have erupted and the earth could have shattered around me and yet it wouldn't have mattered, I couldn't take my eyes of off Bella. She too was apparently having the same problem. It felt as if gravity no longer had any effect on me, it was this angel that was holding me to the Earth and I never wanted to have her out of my sight.

The moment was broken though when I heard five simultaneous menacing growls and Colin whine, "That's not fair, why did he get to imprint on Bella, he doesn't even like her for God's sake."

It all came crashing down then, I had just imprinted on Isabella Swan, the girl that had been with a vampire, the girl that had taken my pack and twisted them all around her little finger. I wanted to hate her, I never wanted to imprint I was content with sleeping around, I didn't want to be tied down to just one woman and certainly not one that had a history with vampires and yet I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without her. I was going to try though. I wanted nothing to do with this girl.

_You do though; she's everything to you now._ The voice rang through my mind. I steeled my resolve, I was going to show the pack that you could live without your imprint. I plastered a fake and what I hoped was convincing snarl on my face.

"Its fine Colin, you can have her. I want nothing to do with her. I don't even want her in my sight, she means nothing to me." I was unsure of who I was trying to convince.

Bella's gasp made my heart shatter, I raised my head and what I saw broke my heart. Tears were streaming gently down her soft cheeks and her eyes looked broken. She looked as if her soul had been shattered and abandoned but worst of all she looked betrayed. She could barely stand and I knew that if Quil hadn't been holding her up her knees would have given out on her.

I hadn't realised Jacob had come up behind me until I heard him speak. The tone of his voice made me shake and I wasn't easily scared.

He looked livid and I knew if looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over.

"You better run Paul" he snarled his face twisted in rage. "You better fucking run right now."

So I did glad of an escape from this fuck-up I'd caused I shed my clothes as I felt the familiar energy ripple around me as I phased. I shot into the forest, Jacob hot on my heels.

I almost stopped as I heard the desperate cry "NO" from the beach I knew it was my Angel but I couldn't turn back I didn't need her.

_You can't call her that Paul you have no right. I'm going to kill you, do you realise what you've done to her asshole. _Jacob's voice resonated through my head and yet I struggled to hear him clearly because with every step forward that I took my heart screamed louder and louder for Bella…

**AN: Please don't hate me. **

**I'd love to know what you thought!**

**Much love **

**Sarah x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your reviews they mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**See you on the other side.**

Bella's POV

Jacob was the one that held me together after Edward had left. He had been one I loved with all my heart and soul and the one I would die for without a second thought, the one who said he didn't love me and left be broken, unwanted and alone. I realised now that I no longer needed him, though I loved him, I could live without I had my pack now and that was all I needed.

I had gone to see Jacob after refusing to return home to Phoenix. From then on we had been inseparable, joint at the hip Jacob and I. We would spend whole weekends in his cosy little garage chatting aimlessly about anything we wanted. That was until that night I decided to ask Jacob and Mike to come to the cinema with me, everyone else bailed on us and then half way through the movie Mike ends up puking his guts out in the men's bathroom. Little did I know, that was going to be the night that changed my life irrevocably. Jacob ignored my calls for three weeks after that night and I had never felt so lost in my life.

But then I began to piece it all together, Billy had said that Jacob had mono, though I knew that was a lie, I could hear in Billy's voice that he was uncertain about the lying her was attempting to sell me. I don't think he realised I could hear Jacob talking loudly in the background. I knew also that if he did have mono Jacob would have gone to the doctors and after pestering Charlie for the better part of two weeks I found out the no doctor had been called or visited.

Over the next few days memories I had once thought had no relevance became more and more poignant, the first being my promise to Edward about staying out of the woods. He was a vampire and he wouldn't ask me that if there wasn't something there that he feared.

The next was Jacob and the way he would talk about Sam Uley and his "cult." I couldn't hate Sam though, no matter how much he scared Jacob he had saved me that night and I was eternally grateful. Jacob had said that they kept looking at him like he was next and so that must have meant that he needed to join the cult for one reason or another.

These thoughts spun round and round in my head for almost a week, so much so that it made it difficult to sleep or concentrate at school. I just kept feeling like I was missing the bigger picture. One night though it finally clicked. It was a rare occurrence that I actually slept, but that night I was out for the count. My dream was vivid, so many colours and sounds ran through my mind that I thought I was drowning. They all seemed to focus on one point. Jacob was telling me about the tribal legends on first beach shortly after I had moved to Forks. Though this time I listened closely to the whole thing, instead of focusing solely on the Cullens.

_Did you know that the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves…?_

It switched then to the dream I had often where Edward walked away from me leaving Jacob who lay on the floor shivering and twitching until he finally turned into a giant russet wolf. His eyes were the same though and that's what gave him away.

Three words spun round in my head for the rest of that day. Luckily it was a Saturday. _Jacob's a werewolf. _

My first reaction was to panic and then I realised that I'd dated a vampire and had no right to judge. I couldn't wait to tell him, though I was scared that he was going to be angry with me. By the tone of Billy's voice over the phone it was obvious Jake didn't want to talk to me anymore.

This wasn't something I was willing to lose my best friend over, I mean fair enough he turned into a giant wolf now but that didn't mean that he was my Jacob, he was just a little…different.

I steeled my resolve and jumped into my truck and headed down to La Push. Billy met me at the door looking less than amused. After telling him that I needed to speak to Jake I thought he was going to shut the door in my face, until I unfolded the piece of paper that I was going to leave in his room and showing him the one word that I had written on it. I honestly thought Billy was going to faint at that point.

Jake had been sleeping when I entered his room, he had looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake him so I left the note on his pillow and retreated quietly hoping that soon I would get my best friend back.

My best friend the werewolf.

The next morning I was woken by a loud banging on the front door. I really thought that someone was going to knock the door down and attack me. So still in my pyjama shorts and a baggy hooded sweatshirt I trudged downstairs and sleepily unlocked the door, only to be swept up and crushed against the most muscled chest I had ever been pressed against.

Behind me I could hear numerous people chuckling. I knew instantly who it was I recognised the musky scent and wrapped my arms tightly around Jacob's neck. _I missed you, _I'd breathed against his chest.

Jacob spun me round before placing me back on the floor and taking my hand, my head was still spinning. I really looked at him then and I remember doing a double take. He was huge. He'd grown at least a food and he looked like he'd been on steroids for months. I giggled then as I realised he was actually kinda hot.

He told me how happy he was that I had worked it out and that now that I knew he could talk to me again. I had almost forgotten the others behind us until I heard the familiar voice of Embry Call asking why he didn't get a hug like that too. I just laughed and threw myself at him feeling happy again for the first time in a long while.

Sam stepped forward then and without thinking I threw myself at him too. I hugged him tightly and thanked him for finding me and bringing me home safe that night. At first I think he was a little shocked but he soon relaxed and kissed my hair telling me that it wasn't a problem and that if I ever needed him I knew where to come.

It was the first time that I met Jared. I realised that I was going to have a hard time keeping my eyes of any of them, they were the most gorgeous group of boys I had ever seen.

Quil had turned up not ten minutes later and I had never hugged anyone for fifteen minutes straight but somehow we managed. It was then that I learnt how much these guys ate. I went through three loaves of bread that morning just making toast.

I was happier than I'd been in what felt like forever, not two weeks later Leah had phased. No doubt she'd been difficult and resented me at first because "If I hadn't have dated a blood sucker she wouldn't be in this mess right now." None of the boys had been able to get her to phase back to human to comfort Seth who had phased at the same time. So Jacob called me at four in the morning and I had dragged myself over to Leah's and ended up telling her my life story and how Edward had left me alone in the forest. I told her that I knew she was scared out of her mind but she had the entire pack behind her and they would support her all the way and if they didn't I'd kick their asses.

She had phased back after that and our hug lasted long enough to rival Quil's. She explained to me then about how she and Sam were high school sweethearts and how she thought that they would be together forever, until he ran off with Emily.

I in return told her about imprinting and how sorry Sam was about what had happened, but you just can't deny the imprinting pull if you're a wolf. Leah and I now had a bond forged through knowing what it was like to be left alone. Now I considered her my sister and I knew it was the same for her too. I'd never really had a close girlfriend besides Alice, but Leah was an Angel and I could have sworn she had a bit of a thing for Quil.

Less than a week after both Colin and Brady had joined the pack and I had gained two new brothers.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you a minute." Embry's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and took in my surroundings, most of the pack besides Sam, Emily, Quil, Leah and Paul who I had yet to meet, were playing football further down the beach. I motioned for Embry to sit opposite me, we were close to the water but not quite close enough to get wet. I watched as he landed gracefully in the sand and crossed his legs. I leant forwards and rested my forehead against his, it was something Em and I had always done when the other needed comfort, he truly was like the big brother I never had, even though he was younger.

"Come on the Em, What's up?" I asked as I watched his brow crease gently.

"I'm just so worried, Bells. What if she hates me? What do I do if she doesn't want me?" I sighed placed my palm on Embry's cheek offering comfort.

"Embry" I whispered utterly confused as to why he was worrying about this, nobody in their right mind would turn him down, especially his imprint. "I don't know what you're worrying about, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're smart and funny and let's not forget absolutely gorgeous." I chuckled at his smirk. I was going to pay for that later.

"From what I heard she likes you anyway, so why don't you just talk to her, ask her out to the movies or something on Friday. I doubt she'd say no, I know I wouldn't if I were her."

Embry's eyes lit up. "You're sure that would work, I mean I haven't ever done this before." He looked down blushing. I lifted his chin and attempted to show him just how much I believed it would work. "Of course I'm sure Embry, she'll feel the pull too right? Go get her." You could almost see his excitement vibrating through the air.

I had an idea then, and I knew the next words out of my mouth would get Embry back a little for all the times he's attempted to diffuse my Mike Newton Stalker situation.

"Or you could just take her round the back of the school and kiss the hell out of her, I don't think she'd resist…well too much" With that I stood up and attempted to run further away from a mortified and highly amused Embry. Being a human though I didn't get very far before he caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder and not lightly, while jogging towards everyone else who was still chuckling.

I kicked at Embry's chest in a failed attempting to get free while laughing. He had almost reach Quil who was waiting with open arms for Embry to pass me to him, then I had another brain wave and pinched Embry's ass hard. He was so shocked that he lost his grip on my legs and I ended up tumbling down onto the sand. I didn't bother trying to get up and just lay in the sand giggling.

Seth walked over to where I was lying and offered me his hand. I took it happily and he yanked me up to my feet and beamed at her as he pulled me into a hug. "That was brilliant Bells," he whispered, even though there was no need. I pulled back and grinned pretty damned please with myself. "I do try."

Seth looked over his shoulder . "Bells, that's Paul, the grumpy ass you've yet to meet," he pointed behind him and I lifted my head to look. I was anxious to meet Paul as I'd heard so much about him, yet he never made an appearance,

I gasped, standing before me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I was instantly captivated by his eyes, which were the richest beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. My greeting died on my lips as I lost myself. He too seemed to be having the same problem. He looked like the blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The world fell away as I took in his sculpted toned body before I met his eyes again and felt my cheeks heat. He could have been a God, I had never seen anything more beautiful, not even Edward compared to his rugged beauty.

Suddenly it clicked as he broke his gaze staring angrily at the sand as if it held the answer to all of life's questions. Paul had imprinted on me and he didn't seem too happy about it.

**AN: So I'd love to know what you thought. **

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I felt I owed you guys one.**

**Please review. **

**Much Love**

**Sarahx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this is so late. **

**I hope that you're still with me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Agony.

.

.

.

Pain coursed through my veins more prominent than my own blood. With each beat of my heart it seemed to increase, I couldn't focus. I knew that Jacob was still chasing me and it wouldn't be long before he caught up. I could barely move my legs and we were barely outside of La Push. My mind was screaming, all I could think of was the pain in Bella's face as I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her. I knew that I was no better than the leech. Jacob hadn't failed to remind me of that the entire time we'd been running. My breath was coming out in pants as I struggled to breathe with each step I took away from Bella. I could hear most of the pack howling meaning that they had phased but I couldn't hear them in my head as my mind was hazy from the pain I was feeling.

As I reached the invisible line that separated Forks and La Push my heart seemed to burst into flames and my legs failed me as I collapsed to the ground on my belly, a scream of agony escaped through my muzzle. Within less than a second Jacob was on me his teeth sinking into my flank. I made no move to remove him as no pain could compare to that coursing through my heart at that moment. Worried voices screamed in my head and I was bombarded with images of Bella curled up in the sand the same look of agony etched onto her face, her mouth opened in a silent scream. I realised then that I was feeling her pain as well as my own. Running away wasn't just hurting me but because of the imprint bond it was hurting her too.

I whimpered as I watched her clutch at her chest attempting to put of the invisible fire in her heart. Jacob growled next to me and kicked my legs in an attempt to push me towards her. I knew that he too loved her and seeing her in pain was killing him too. She dated a vampire and it was because of their pathetic existence that I ended up like this in the first place, some sick part of my brain blamed her for this and so I wanted nothing to do with her. I knew that I was only feeling like this because of the imprint, otherwise I would have been able to run all the way to Canada with no trouble. But for some reason fate had landed me with the leech lover. I knew if I went back to Bella the pain would fade and both of us would be okay again, but I also knew that if I returned I would find it harder and harder to resist her and I wanted to ignore the imprint.

_You can't stay away, there is no way to avoid this Paul. You are tied to her now she is a part of your soul now and you staying away is going to kill her she's only human and you can barely handle the pain. Return NOW._

The voice of the alpha resonated through my head and I knew from the furious tone of his voice I was going to be in deep shit when I went home. All the more reason not to go back I thought. At this the fire in my heart increased tenfold and I heard and saw Bella's shriek of agony accompanied by my own howl of pain.

It was this that made me realise that no matter what I had to return to La Push, I had to rid myself of this pain. I was returning to the town that was going to keep my prisoner for the rest of my life. Closed off from the rest of the world and my dream of travelling and attending university, my desperate need to escape my alcoholic father and place myself as far away from him as possible. This was no longer possible as I was tied to the pack and my duty to protect the people of my tribe. But now I was also tied to Bella and I hated her for it. A solution formed in my mind, I would return to Bella, but I would make no effort to get to know her. I would stay close to her but make no contact with her. I only needed her physical presence I would form no emotional attachment to her because she was broken and I didn't need that. I was going to prove fate wrong, your imprint isn't always perfect for you, mine certainly wasn't.

With that I pushed myself off the ground, my legs shaking under my weight and slowly back to La Push. I wouldn't revisit the pack I was going straight to my house. I didn't say home because there was nothing there that made it so, it held only the basic necessities that I would need, it had to warm feel to it, it was empty just like me.

With every step I took towards La Push the pain began to ebb and my senses gradually returned. I could hear Jacob running behind me no doubt making sure I didn't try to run again. Little did he know that was impossible. Never did I want to experience a pain like that again. I knew now that sneaking away wasn't going to be as easy as I had originally planned.

~TW~

Jacob and I had fought in the woods as soon as he realised that I was attempting to avoid Bella and the pack when we returned. I was still weak from my attack earlier and so it had been an easy victory for him.

_I'm not going to let you ruin her. She deserves so much better than you and yet fate decided to give her the least deserving man it could find. If I could trade places with you Paul I would in a heartbeat. _

Jacob's words ran through my mind. I could hear the jealousy in his tone but it was overshadowed by hatred. It wasn't hard to tell that Jacob despised my very being and I knew that if I was in his shoes I would too. The whole pack knew that he was head over heels madly in love with Bella and yet she was mine, destined to end up with me. For some reason that thought made me grin, but I quickly wiped it off my face as I remembered that I wanted nothing to do with her.

_She deserves so much better… the least deserving man it could find. _

I agreed to some extent, not that she deserved better I mean the chick ran with vampires, but I knew that I didn't deserve her nobody should be stuck with me, even I hated myself.

I trudged slowly through the forest attempting to use the trees as cover. I wished then that I could blend in and just disappear, escape reality for just a minute. But I knew wishes never came true for people like me. I stumbled as I caught my foot in a whole and I growled as I heard Jacob snicker behind me. I'd never been this distracted before and I knew I wouldn't hear the last of this later.

As I broke through the cover of the trees I wished I'd gone straight home because nothing could have prepared me for the sorrow that slammed through me as I took in the scene before me.

A hiss escaped my lips as my heart crippled. Bella was curled up where I had left her. Her arms were wrapped around Quil's neck her face tucked into his chest, her expression one of pure agony as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Every so often her body would shudder as if she were giving up and it was fighting for its last breath. I knew at any other time Quil would have loved to be in this position but now that was not the case. He too was crying as he rocked her gently attempting to calm my beautiful broken girl. His arms were wrapped securely around her and I snarled as I noticed.

Quil's head shot up at the noise and his face twisted menacingly. I had never seen this kid angry before and I never wanted to again. He growled loudly at me and if it weren't for Bella I knew that I would have had a few broken limbs by now.

Bella lifted her head slowly, she gasped as she saw me. I lost the ability to breathe as I looked into her eyes. The shimmer I had seen earlier was all but extinguished, broken wouldn't cover the extent of the damage I had caused, shattered barely covered the look in her eyes. I whined as I realised this was my fault and I wanted nothing more in that moment to run to her and snatch her out of Quil's arms and tell her that nothing was going to hurt her ever again.

That wasn't going to happen though, a thunderous roar sounded behind us and I knew that Jacob had given up waiting and taken in the scene in front of us. Before I could blink I found myself on the floor, a foot holding my chest down. I made no move to struggle, I was too focused on watching the sobbing angel in Quil's arms. A sharp kick to my side forced my eyes to look upwards and I was met with Jacob's obsidian ones. At that moment I honestly thought that he was going to end my life. But Bella had other ideas. The next word from her lips saved my life.

"Jake" even her voice sounded tortured. I had never realised that the imprint bond ran this deep. I didn't know if I would be able to survive without hearing her voice and I longed for it to be my name that left her lips.

The pressure on my chest disappeared and I heard his footsteps start towards Bella. I watched silently as he gently extracted Bella from Quil and lifted her into his arms cradling her to his chest. She sighed as she pressed her lips to his collar bone before taking a shuddering breath and placing her face into the crook of his neck. My body flooded with jealously as I watched her lips caresses his skin. The contact reminded me of my mother and how she would kiss my forehead to remind me we were going to be okay. It didn't look like Bella was going to be fine though. I knew in the long run not pursuing a relationship was going to be better for the both of us, neither would have wanted the other had it not been for the imprint.

Rain broke through the clouds in the sky and began to fall in large droplets onto the sand. It didn't take long for it to turn torrential and yet I was unable to take my eyes off of how Bella was tucked as close as possible into Jacob's body.

"Jake" Bella whispered again and for the second time I longed for it to be my name that she spoke. "We have to get to Sam's, I need…" She paused seeming to think of what she needed. "I need to see Leah." I wondered why she wanted Leah, but I found myself in no position to question her.

With a kiss to her forehead that elicited a growl from me, Jacob began to jog down the small path that led to Sam's. I had forgotten that Quil was still present until I felt him push me forwards towards the same track.

"I hope Sam kills you. I wanted to give you a chance Paul, but it's easy to see why the rest of the pack hates you. How could you do that to her? After all she's been through? You don't deserve her. I hope that Sam bans you from ever seeing her"

I knew that was impossible and yet dread filled my entire being at the thought.

**AN: So there we go. **

**A review would make my day. **

**Much Love **

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

**PPOV:**

…

I shivered a little as I watched Jacob carry Bella down the path back to Sam's. I didn't like the way he was holding her but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

I could hear Quil mumbling quietly behind me, I couldn't make out what he was saying but from the few words I could decipher I decided I probably didn't want to know.

The closer we got to Sam's the more tense I became. I knew that Sam couldn't actually ban me from seeing Bella, the imprint bond was stronger than the alpha command, but he could sure as hell restrict the time I spent with her by increasing my patrols which I knew without a doubt he would. I was literally a dead man. I knew Sam was going to rip into me for what I had done and I had absolutely no fight left within me to stop him. Today had been exhausting and if I was this tired I could only imagine what Bella was feeling.

Jacob was still murmuring gently to her as he picked up his pace. I knew I had about five seconds until we reached Sam's back yard. Leah appeared at the opening between the trees. She held her arms out to Jacob as he placed Bella into them. Her head snapped up to face me and the glare I received was murderous, I guessed then that any comradeship between us was lost.

"Oh God, Leah. What've I done?" The sound of Bella's broken whisper made my heart ache.

"You've done nothing Bella, I promise you, you did nothing wrong, it was all Paul, I'm so sorry you're stuck with him, he's a real nasty piece of work."

"Anyone would be if they were lumbered with me for the rest of their life." My heart ripped a little at Bella's words. Jacob wasn't exaggerating about her self-confidence issues.

"Isabella!" Leah growled gently. "Paul should consider himself the luckiest man alive to have you, hell I'd trade places with him if I could."

Bella giggled a little at Leah's statement and my knees went a little weak, I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my life. A longing sigh escaped my lips involuntarily and Leah's eyes shot to me. Her expression turned foul.

"He doesn't know what he's missing Bella. You're way too good for him anyway. He doesn't deserve you." Again with the being unworthy of this girl. The pack didn't know how deeply their words cut me.

"Leah" Bella sighed. "I can understand, it must be difficult having your entire life changing in one second. Paul doesn't have a choice anymore, I know I'm the last person he'd ever have chosen." I couldn't believe after all this my girl was sticking up with me.

I growled as I realised what I had just thought. **My girl**. Bella wasn't mine, I didn't want her. My heart lurched at the thought and I heard Bella whimper at the same time a sharp pain shot through my chest.

Her beautiful brown eyes met mine and I could see they were filled with tears. "It's okay Paul, I understand, I'll keep my distance."

I was stunned, how could she understand did she not want me. Desperation filled me as I realised that maybe I wasn't the only one that didn't want this. Maybe I couldn't deny the bond completely but she could. I gasped as I realised that even though I couldn't she could spend the rest of her life in the arms of another man. Granted she wouldn't be completely happy but she could still get by.

I felt like I was drowning, my breathing was coming out in pants as I fought to remember how to breathe through my panic. This wasn't fair. I didn't ask for this and yet fate thought it could play this game with me. Hadn't I suffered enough already?

An angry howl sounded through the forest and it took me a few second to realise that it was me and that in my panic I had phased. My ears pricked as I heard the thudding of paws nearby. Dread filled me as I realised it was Sam.

**What the hell were you thinking Paul? You twisted prick. That was the last thing Bella needed, she's been destroyed once and made a comeback and now you've ruined everything. If I could ban you from ever seeing her again I would. **

My body shuddered at the thought as my brain screamed out for my imprint, I had to get to her before Sam cut me off. I sank forward ready to sprint.

**Don't you dare boy! I'm not going to do that I know it would kill you and though I want to I think you're going to put yourself through more pain than I ever could. You cannot deny the imprint Paul. One way or another you need to be there for her, be it her best friend or a brother figure, you'll go insane without her. **

I whimpered I didn't want to be Bella's brother and I certainly didn't want to be her brother, I wanted her to be my girl, I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I wanted to share my home and my bed with her.

Thoughts were whirring through my brain, I didn't think like this, I had a reputation for a reason and yet her I was pining after a girl who was still in love with a leech.

**Is that why you denied the imprint Paul? **Sam scoffed in my mind. **Maybe if you took the time to actually get to know the girl you'd realise that she doesn't love the leech anymore. She's moved on, nobody who truly loves a person can just up and leave their other half. The guy may be old but he acts like a child, she was way to good for him, just like she is for you. **

I hung my head a little as I realised the truth in Sam's words. Maybe if I did just try and get to know her just a little…

I stopped I was going to fight this. I didn't want to be tied down for the rest of my life. I was going to do with Bella the thing that I do best, push her away.

**Enough. **The command rang through my head and my legs gave out from the weight of it. **You will not deny the imprint Paul I forbid it. How could you? Who do you think you are attempting to change tribal traditions. You don't have that right Paul and I certainly won't give it to you. The pack was right you know, Bella doesn't deserve this, She's such a beautiful girl and fate must have a sick way of dealing with things if it's going to land her with the likes of you. I feel sorry for her Paul. **

**Do you know how to love someone Paul? Is that what you're scared of. **Sam's tone was scarily calm. **Man the hell up. You need her. Can you imagine it Paul. Picture her in Jacob's arms. He's kissing her and She's just agreed to marry him. They're going to be happy together. They'll have to kids and the whole pack will attend the wedding except you because you were to stubborn to get the girl that God forbid is perfect for you. **

My blood began to boil as I envisioned what Sam was describing. I wouldn't allow this. Bella was mine, no other man was going to have her. I watched as Jacob's lips brushed across hers in my mind and I snarled long and low. It wasn't right, my wolf was screaming. She didn't belong to him, she was ours and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Before Sam could continue this mental torture the sickly sweet smell of bleach filled my nostrils. Vampire. I shot of in the direction of the fresh scent. Knowing it was the red head after my mate. I could hear Sam howl alerting the pack and the thunder of many paws joined mine as we raced through the undergrowth. I was leading the chase. None of the others were fuelled by the rage at their mates being the red head's target. I was going to kill her.

.

.

.

I couldn't tell how long we ran for, the rhythmic pounding of paws hitting the ground only helped to fuel my rage. The scenery was getting familiar. It all clicked in my head just too late. We were falling for the same trick we always did. She'd looped us round and headed for the cliffs knowing all to well we wouldn't follow her into the ocean.

I broke the cover of the trees just in time to see her dive of the end. I didn't bother waiting for her to hit the water. Digging my back legs into the floor I used the momentum to spin round and propel myself forwards towards Bella. Snarls rang out behind me as the pack watching the leech swim off out to sea.

**Next time boys she's ours. **Jacob's voice rang through my mind. He too was worried about Bella. No one had given an explanation, they had all just phased and ran leaving Bella with Kim and Emily.

**Fuck this. **The air rustled as Leah shot past me. She was always the fastest and her thought focused on getting back to Sam's.

My run slowed to a jog as I realised Bella was going to be safe with Leah. It felt like the whole world was going to come crashing down onto my shoulders at any minute. I was desperate to see Bella so much that my heart hurt and yet I was reluctant, I knew that it would take no time at all for my heart to be hers. Who was I kidding she already had me if she wanted it.

**Phase Back. **

The pack phased. Pulling out cut-offs from the box Sam kept just inside the tree line. I had to admit it was a pretty good idea, seeing how often we needed them.

Nerves flitted in my stomach as my body sensed that Bella was near. My legs moved on their own accord towards her, my eyes desperate to catch sight of her.

I trudged behind Jacob, Quil and Embry who all also couldn't wait to see "their" Bella.

As we entered the yard, Bella's head snapped towards us and she exhaled in relief, doing a silent head count to check we had all made it back safe. My heart clenched as I realised that her eyes lingered on me a little longer than anyone else.

Sam headed straight for Emily and Jared straight for Kim.

Colin and Brady already had Bella squeezed between them. It didn't take Seth long to join them.

Eventually Bella let out a small huff, and pushed the guys off of her, obviously they went willingly otherwise she would have made no progress.

Making her way over to where Jacob was stood, my angel assessed him for a couple of seconds before throwing her arms around his neck and inhaling deeply. Her shoulders slumped as Jacob's arms encircled her waist, eliciting a possessive growl from me, which they both blatantly ignored.

Quil and Embry received the same treatment both of them silently pleased with the fact that they too were receiving attention from Bella.

As Embry released her placing a soft kiss on her forehead, her eyes met mine. The world fell away as I lost myself in her eyes, they were so full of emotion it almost brought me to my knees.

Tentatively she stepped towards me she looked almost frightened, like she was going to change her mind and run at any minute. She must have steeled her nerve because in the next second her arms found their way round my neck as haer perfect body collided with mine.

On instinct as if they were created to do so, my arms circled her waist and locked themselves in place. Keeping Bella pressed firmly against my bare chest, it was almost as if she was made to be there.

She tucked her face into the corner of my neck and the feeling that spread through me was one of such intensity that I shuddered. Placing my cheek on the top of her head I inhaled. I had never smelled anything more beautiful, my Bella smelled of strawberries, summer and all woman.

A feeling of calm spread through me and I realised I had never felt so centred in my life, for the first time I finally felt like I was home.

A snarl brought us out of the moment that I could have happily stayed in forever. I forced my arms to the sides and stepped back, my mind whimpered at the loss.

My face twisted in rage as I looked up at Leah who too looked murderous.

My eyes snapped back to Bella. "Are you happy now?"

I could have laughed at the expression on her face. She looked so confused. Doubt crept into my mind, I wondered if she really cared about me or whether she just didn't want me to feel left out. No one else cared, I saw no reason as to why she should. I snarled this wasn't right. Nobody had wanted me before, why would they now? I was angry at Bella for making me feel this secure though I knew rationally I should be thanking her.

I steeled my gaze and I knew that I was going to regret the next words out of my mouth, but that didn't stop me from saying them.

"Stay away from me!"

**AN: Thanks, I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**Please review, they make me smile **

**Much love **

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm not going to make excuses for myself, I just suck at updating. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, each one makes me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

…_I steeled my gaze and I knew that I was going to regret the next words out of my mouth, but that didn't stop me from saying them._

_"Stay away from me!"_

PPOV:

It physically hurt me to say those words to her and watch as her expression turned to one of sadness, one that I know if anyone else had put there they would be missing a few limbs.

Nobody could have anticipated what happened next. Bella stepped forwards her eyes shining with a new found anger, her expression fierce and determined. She had never looked more beautiful, it took all my strength not to reach and grab her.

"You listen here Paul Meraz." Her voice interrupting my thoughts. "I'm sorry okay, I know I'm the last person you would ever want to have imprinted on. If I could change that for you I promise I would. But please don't ever order me around, don't tell me what I can and can't do, I've lived with that Paul and it damn nearly killed me. I know you hate me and I'm sorry that you ended up imprinting on the leech lover." Numerous growls sounded from the pack at the name, I knew none of them saw her like that anymore.

Bella took a deep breath and I cringed as I saw her eyes fill with tears, her voice trembled as she continued. "I know that I'm nowhere near what you want or need to keep you happy Paul and I'm so sorry." My mind was screaming at me to contradict her, tell her how wrong she was and exactly how much that I actually did want and need her. "I know I'm not a typical sexy leggy blonde that you go for and I'm never going to pretend to be. When I was with…Edward" I growled at the leech's name, but she ignored me and carried on.

"He would make all the decisions, what I did, where I went, hell it even got to the point where he decided what I was going to wear. And Paul, I'm not ever going to let that happen here. I know how the imprint works and I'm so sorry that you have to be near me all the time to be able to think straight, but I'm going to make this easier for you. I'll see you everyday but I promise, I won't talk to you, won't touch you, I'll simply be there and you'll know that I'm okay and can go back to the girls who company you do enjoy. That way you're happy and not stuck with me all the time."

Mentally I was screaming at her, I wanted her to talk to me, I wanted to hear her beautiful voice, but not when I was listening in on another conversation, I wanted her to be talking to me. I needed her to touch me; my body ached for her from the second she'd left my arms. I couldn't live with this arrangement, it was stupid it was ridiculous, I didn't want it to be this way.

"Fine by me."

The words had left my mouth before I even had time to blink. She looked a little shocked at first and I swear her eyes flashed with disappointment, but she covered it quickly and gave a little smile, turning to face the guys behind her. I could see Sam shaking out of the corner of my eye and I was soaring through the air not a heartbeat later. My instincts kicked in and I phased in time to land without breaking any bones.

Growling wildly I spun round to face my attacker, but my body slumped in defeat as I realised that Sam wasn't alone. Embry and Jacob had joined him and I knew I was in for a real bollocking.

**How could you Paul. Just stand there and let her say all those things about herself and then agree with her. How do you expect to cope every day for the rest of her life seeing her but not ever saying a word to her. Do you realise how many times in one day she hugs the guys, she barely ever gets put down. You know what you just agreed to Paul? You're going to have to watch it but you won't be the one touching her, wrapping your arms around her waist, kissing her forehead, all the other guys will be able to, but not you Paul. You were stupid enough to give that up. **

Sam's voice reverberated through my head and I growled as I realise he was right and there was nothing I could do to change that. I had stupidly agreed to it even though I didn't even want it. Truth was I was scared. I couldn't be what she needed and by placing all of this on her I was taking the easy way out and making the choice for both of us.

**Man up Paul. What if Bella meets a guy that she likes, granted she'll never feel the same way she does about you, but imagine he asks her on a date and she accepts, he kissed her, touches her, does all these things that you could do except you were too darn self-centred to give in to what you both want. **

Jacob's voice faded out as my vision tunnelled going red as I watched the scene he was seeing in his mind, Bella was with another guy, She was laughing, her eyes shining, she was happy, I growled as the vision changed. The faceless guy was there again, the pack too, but I was nowhere to be heart clenched as I realised that this was going to happen if I didn't snap out of it.

For the first time since I had phased I deliberately searched in Sam's mind for thoughts of Emily, they weren't hard to find seeing as he was always thinking about her both consciously and subconsciously. I watched as his memories played before my eyes. She was always smiling, her voice filled with love for him, they danced, they talked, they slept, they laughed, they cried, they loved and they just were. They were Sam and Emily and there were so madly in love it was beautiful to watch.

I realised then that this is what I could have with Bella. If I stopped being such an obtuse ass, I could be loved the way Sam was.

**Hallelujah. He realises. **

Embry's sarcasm elicited a growl from lips as I realised they could still hear me. I never thought like this around anyone and it was embarrassing to let anyone see that I was anything other than a hardass. Sam scoffed.

**We won't judge Paul, we understand. **

I nodded and loped off towards home. Tomorrow I was going to make this right, I was going to explain to Bella why I had been such an ass to her. I was going to love her the way she deserved and I hoped that she would love me in return even though I had given her no reason to do so.

The niggling sensation in the back of my mind had me doubting that she ever would want me the way I did her, after all beauty only falls in love with the beast in stories.

.

.

.

AN: Thank you for reading.

A review would make my day.

X


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thank you all so much for reviewing, each one makes me smile!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating but RL kinda sucks right now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, it all belongs Stephenie Meyer, I just mess about with her characters.**

…

**PPOV.**

"_Wait Bella wait!" I shouted as I watched her jog away from me down first beach. I smiled as I heard her giggles echoing in the wind. She truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The urge to touch her was so strong that I propelled my body forward and had my arms around her waist within seconds. Bella sighed and melted into my embrace giving no attempt at resistance. _

"_Caught you." I growled playfully into her ear. Grinning as I heard her heart begin to beat rapidly, it was wonderful knowing that I had the same effect on her that she had on me. _

"_And what do you intend to do to me now that you have me baby?" I shivered at her sultry tone shocked to my core that she was so confident and sexy and all mine. _

"_Well beautiful you're just going to have to wait and see aren't you?" I breathed against her neck pressing gentle kisses against her skin with each word that left my mouth. I'd never been so at peace in my life. The waves crashed gently against the shore as I lowered my goddess down onto the sand, kneeling gently over her I took a moment to drink her in, Christ she was so beautiful. _

"_Bella …" I breathed leaning towards her fully intending on reaching her lips._

"Wake up man! You're late for patrol…" The sound of Embry's voice ripped me from undoubtedly the best dream I had ever had.

"Get the hell out." I snarled angry that I had to return to reality, the reality where I'd just about screwed up every chance of ever having a relationship with Bella. I knew the pack had told her that I was an asshole, but asshole didn't even cover the way I had acted towards her. But fuck imprinting was confusing I mean I was desperate for her in every way possible but there was this small part of me that was determined that I didn't need anyone I was a survivor, a lone wolf if you wanted some form of sick humour.

"Come on dude Sam's gunna have my ass if you don't hurry up." I sighed not bothering to put on any clothes jogged outside and phased running into the woods to begin the perimeter check. The sooner that was over, the sooner I could attempt to make some headway with Bella.

I could hear Embry jogging somewhere behind but he didn't even bother attempting to make conversation which I was happy for, he was too busy thinking about his imprint and he was pissed at me for the way I acted to yesterday, hell I don't think there was anyone on the reservation who wasn't ready to kick my ass. I really hoped that I didn't run into the elders anytime soon.

…

An hour later the perimeter had been run three times and I was pretty certain the red headed leech wasn't lurking around, I ran back to Sam's place and nabbed a pair of cut offs from the box heading off to find a bush somewhere to phase behind. I was anxious to see Bella, desperate to see how she was coping. My chest ached as I thought of her, my new found weakness making me a little angry. I knew it wasn't her fault though, she couldn't control fate.

I pushed the door open and walked in gingerly, I'd lost my confident stride, nerves kicking in as I realised that I had a shit load of grovelling to do if any of the pack were going to help me. I hated having to ask for help.

Following the voices into the kitchen I turned the corner and let out a lung full of air, disappointment flooding through me as I realised that Bella wasn't here.

"She's not here man, she was work until two." Quil stated. It was clear from his tone that he was still pissed.

"Oh, okay thanks." My reply was feeble. I felt lost, I knew that the pack weren't fond of the idea of me hanging around but yet I was dying to wait here for Bella knowing this would be the first place she'd come.

"We'll tell her you stopped by." Sam suggested effectively dismissing me.

"Thanks Man." I mumbled and left, deciding to take a slow walk home. Walking at human pace would take about twenty minutes, thirty if I took a detour via the beach.

…

The closer I got to my house the more pungent the smell of stale alcohol became. I began to shake as I processed what this meant. My father was here. The one man I had spent most of my life running from, the sole reason that I was so angry and cut off. This man had been the reason for my mother's death. He was the only man of whom I was truly afraid. Terror ran through me as I thought of him and the way he had treated me as a child, constantly drilling into me that I wasn't even worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoes, I was a nobody an accident a failure and I would never find someone who would accept me for me, because I was worthless.

The fact that I was a werewolf was irrelevant; this man could make me feel small no matter the size of the giant creature I could morph into. I had loved my mother so deeply and he had taken her from me and he carried not the slightest hint of apology.

I had to get him out of here. Out of my life for good before he caused more damage than he already had and I knew the damage would be irreversible. I was hanging on to my sanity by a thread and he had the power to cut that thread with ease.

Squaring my shoulders I climbed the steps to my front door and kicked the door open. The fucker was sat in my chair watching the television as if he were welcome here. I snarled mentally as he didn't react to my presence.

"Get out" I had nothing more to say to him. All I wanted was to see him walk away and never return.

I was met with silence as I watched him lift a bottle to his lips and take a huge swig.

"Get the fuck out now!" My shaking increased tenfold.

"Is that a threat son? You know you can't make me do anything, you're too scared. You're weak, pathetic just like she was."

A menacing growl escaped my lips, how dare he even mention my mother, it was wrong that he was even able to talk about her, she had been far too good for him, too good for the life she was given.

"Do you know son, you owe me, for all the money I spent on raising you, and it's time you paid up." I laughed at the audacity of the statement.

"First of all, I'm no son of yours, we may share the same DNA but you're no father of mine. Second I owe you nothing you never raised me you just sat back and watched as Mom did you asshole." I was angry, the corners of my vision clouding red.

"You're right boy, you're just like you're mother, weak…pathetic…spineless…worthless and a complete failure. You're going nowhere in this world boy, no one will ever want you, no one will ever accept you because you don't deserve these things you little waste of space, you're everything she was a perfect example of everything that's wrong with the world, you're a weak little runt and I should've had rid of you when I had the chance, just like I should have with your mother, caused me so much trouble that woman…"

His voice faded into the back ground as memories of my mother flooded my mind, not good memories though, memories of the fights, the shouting, the bruises, the lies she told to protect me and finally the memories of the day she gave up, the day she left me, took her own life to escape the same monster that was in my front room. My back hit the wall and I slid down to the flood whimpering in shame, she would be so disappointed if she could see me now, I couldn't even fight for her.

"That's right boy, you're a coward, a worthless little piece of shit. You disgrace me look at you, could you be any more pathetic. Sniffling like a little baby whose mommy can't even come and save them because their mommy was just as pitiful as they are. You've got no one boy you need me, you're alone in this world without me."

I wanted so desperately to believe he was wrong, but he wasn't I had no one, I had successfully pushed them all away turning into what I hated the most…him.

"That's where you're wrong sir." The voice of my angel carried through the room. Shocking us both, my head snapped up and I gasped as I realised this was really happening Bella was stood in the doorway looking as angry and determined as she had yesterday when she confronted me.

"I suggest you shut your mouth if you know what's got for you." Apparently my father had found his voice again.

Bella laughed without a trace of humour, "Did you honestly think you can say things like that and just get away with it? Paul doesn't need you, no one needs you because you sir are the one's who's worthless, don't think I haven't heard about you? You're the pathetic one who's alone. Paul has a whole bunch of people who have his back and you, you have no one… not one single person and I bet that's what scares you the most, you silly little man, you'll never know what love and friendship feels like because you just threw them away dismissing them as pathetic feelings, but let me tell you, you'll never control Paul, you never have and as long as I'm around you never will."

I was stunned; I honestly had no words to describe the perfect creature that had just defended me against the only man who had any power over me. The beautiful girl who I had so carelessly dismissed yesterday had just confronted this monster and stuck up for me when no one else would, Sam was right I truly didn't deserve her; she was far too perfect for me.

"Oh little girl you have no idea who you're messing with." My father was angry, really angry he had the same look on his face that he did when he would beat my mother. I jumped up ready to protect my girl, nothing would harm her, especially not the man who had harmed my life so much already.

"Neither do you apparently. If you had any sense, you won't lay a finger on me. You'll leave now and never bother us or anyone on this reservation again. No one wants you here, no one ever has and no one ever will. You're alone sir and I feel sorry for you." The calmness of her voice was almost scary; I didn't understand how she could portray so little emotion.

"Why you little…" I caught my father's first before it had the chance to strike her. With ease I twisted his arm behind his back lifting him from the floor, my new found strength spanning from my desire to protect my mate. I wasn't afraid anymore, Bella was here and that was all the courage I needed.

I carried my father outside dumping him at the bottom of the steps I towered over him and finally let free the words I had been desperate to say to him for years. "Leave. Get out of here, you have no control over me or anyone, hell look at you, you don't even have control over yourself and you call me pathetic. If I ever see you around here again or anywhere near Bella I won't hesitate to end you. Go."

With that I turned my back on the quivering mess that was my father and headed back into my house. I was shaking but not with anger, with elation finally I had faced my demons and come out stronger all thanks to Bella, my angel who was standing in the living room nervously twisting her hair around her finger. Her eyes met mine as I walked into the room and my world stopped again, this woman had allowed me to remove the monster from my life and I was free. I was so overcome with emotion that I knew I was never going to form a coherent sentence. So I went with the one thing I was absolutely sure of…her.

"Bella" I whispered, my voice hoarse with emotion. I was free yet, I was lost. I had no idea who I was and I needed someone to guide me. Tentatively I reached out toward her, praying that she would guide me, show me how to be what she needed.

To my relief she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed gently. Catching my eye she smiled slightly, "It's going to be okay Paul, I promise."

…

**AN: let me know what you thought please? Too much?**

**Reviews make me smile x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, exams suck!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, each one makes me smile!**

**BPOV**

It had taken me hours to calm down that night let alone sleep. Jake wouldn't let me go home, he said that in the state I was in Charlie wouldn't hesitate to get his shotgun and kill Paul before he even had the chance to explain. I guess he was right. I knew had it not been for the pack there was no way I would have made it through. Emily and Leah were angels, they took me inside and proceeded to give me a list so long of reasons why Paul was wrong and he should want me, it gave me a headache. I still wish I could believe them, but I could understand why Paul felt the way he did, there was no way he could love me, I was a leech lover after all.

"Excuse me miss…" I was pulled from my thoughts by a middle aged woman waving her hand in front of my face in an attempt to gain my attention. I hated working on the weekends when I could be down at La Push.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

The woman giggled much to my relief, "That's quite alright dear you were in a world of your own there. I was hoping you could show me where the camping gear is, you see my husband and I want to go camping but I don't even know where to start."

Half an hour later the woman left the store loaded with bags and a grin on her face. I smiled and glanced at the clock, grinning as I realised it was time to close up.

.

Not twenty minutes later I cut the engine on my truck in front of Sam's. Before I even had the door shut Quil and Embry were racing down the stairs. "Bells, Bells, Bells…guess what" Embry breathed into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor a little. His excitement was infectious and I couldn't help but tease him just a little.

"What Em, have you finally realised that Quil is the only one for you? Thank God I thought you were never going to come round." I heard snickers from the porch and realised that the rest of the pack plus Emily and Kim had joined us outside.

"Watch it cheeky." Quil laughed taking me from Embry and swinging me round. Smiling as Quil put me down, I decided that I'd better let Embry tell me what had him so worked up.

"Come one Em, what is it?"

I didn't even have to wait two seconds. "She knows me Bella" he gushed. "I spoke to her today for the first time, I was so nervous and I…I just stared at her for ages and she said hey Embry and I swear I nearly passed out and then… it was like suddenly all this courage came from nowhere and the next thing I know she's saying yes to going to the movies with me tonight."

I screamed in delight as it sunk in the Embry finally had a date with his imprint. Throwing my arms around his neck, I hugged him tight, telling him how happy I was that he was finally going to get his happily ever after.

"Bells?" Sam sounded serious and I was instantly worried. "Paul came by earlier, he was looking for you." I ignored Jake and Seth's growls as I tried to think why Paul would want to see me, we'd agreed yesterday that we wouldn't talk and that I would see him for a short time every day so that he wouldn't suffer. It dawned on me then that I hadn't seen him today and he was probably sick of the dull ache in his chest that was beginning to annoy me also. It dawned on me then that he didn't really want to see me at all, he just wanted pain relief. I sighed, angry at myself for getting my hopes up, I wasn't going to get what Emily, Kim and now Embry's imprint had. That kind of love wasn't for me it seemed

.

As I walked closer to Paul's house, the smell of stale alcohol became more pungent. I was a little confused the pack said they were only allowed to drink at bonfires. That was until I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the house.

You're just like your mother was, a perfect example of everything that's wrong with the world, you're a weak little runt and I should've had rid of you when I had the chance, just like I should have with your mother, caused me so much trouble that woman…" I gasped this was Paul's father. Charlie and the pack had warned me about him, but it had never occurred to me or them apparently that this was why Paul had issues. No one deserved to hear things like that about themselves or their family, especially not from a parent.

"That's right boy, you're a coward, a worthless little piece of shit. You disgrace me look at you, could you be any more pathetic. Sniffling like a little baby whose mommy can't even come and save them because their mommy was just as pitiful as they are. You've got no one boy you need me, you're alone in this world without me."

That's when the anger kicked in. Paul didn't need this, and I wasn't about to let him go through it anymore. Even if he didn't like me there was no way I was going to let him believe that any of the things this man was saying were true. I hadn't even realised that I had entered the house and was standing in the door way to the living room, until my voice rang out as strong and clear as I had ever heard it. "That's where you're wrong sir."

I looked at Paul as surprise and pain radiated through me. He looked so vulnerable crouched down on the floor and it was so wrong, I never wanted to see him like that again. He gasped and raised his head as he realised I was there, I had no time to reassure him though as his father began to speak again.

"I suggest you shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." I smirked a little at the audacity of this man, he didn't even know me and yet he was threatening me. In a vain attempt to keep my voice calm I voiced my opinion. I laughed humourlessly "Did you honestly think you can say things like that and just get away with it? Paul doesn't need you, no one needs you because you sir are the one's who's worthless, don't think I haven't heard about you? You're the pathetic one who's alone. Paul has a whole bunch of people who have his back and you, you have no one… not one single person and I bet that's what scares you the most, you silly little man, you'll never know what love and friendship feels like because you just threw them away dismissing them as pathetic feelings, but let me tell you, you'll never control Paul, you never have and as long as I'm around you never will."

Apparently though this guy was having none of it, "Oh little girl you have no idea who you're messing with."

Little did he know, I had every idea who this was and he certainly wasn't going to be here much longer. "Neither do you apparently. If you had any sense, you won't lay a finger on me. You'll leave now and never bother us or anyone on this reservation again. No one wants you here, no one ever has and no one ever will. You're alone sir and I feel sorry for you."

I could see then that he was done, he had snapped I tensed waiting for the blow I knew was coming, I didn't mind though, as long as Paul was going to be okay, I'd endure what I had to, he was never going to have to go through this alone again.

"Why you little…" I heard the sounds, but I the impact never came. I looked up to see Paul grasping his father's arm hard, his face murderous, I was glad it wasn't directed at me. Before I could blink Paul had left the room, apparently taking his father with him.

I shivered a little at what had just transpired, my shoulder slumped as all the previous confidence I had seemed to evaporate from me. Suddenly I was nervous and unsure of myself, had I done the right thing in coming here, something inside me said I had, I just hoped that Paul felt the same.

Nervously I began twisting my hair round my finger as I heard footsteps approach. I glanced up at the doorway to see Paul. He was shaking his face a mixture of elation and uncertainty. As soon as our gazes locked it was as if the world stopped, what I already knew became even more prominent: I would do anything in my power to see this man smile again, anything at all, I never wanted to see him look this unsure again.

"Bella" he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. I shuddered a little as the way my name sounded like a caress, I wanted nothing more than to hear him say it again. He reached out tentatively for my hand, as if asking for guidance. Not wanting to deny him anything I slipped it gently into his, hoping that I was going to be strong enough for what he needed.

I smiled slightly as I realised that as long as we were okay everything else would be too. "It's going to be okay Paul, I promise."

"Bella" My name fell from his lips again and I squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance. His other grazed so gently from my forehead to my chin so lightly that if he hadn't done it again I would have been convinced I had imagined it. "I just needed to check you were real." He whispered, as if he feared talking would cause me to shatter.

I mimicked his movements stroking down his face, he shuddered a little. "I'm real sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere until you send me away."

He stilled suddenly, drawing me into his arms tightly. Burying his face he shook his head. "I'll never send you away." My heart swelled a little, but I knew that it was only because he was in shock, I just needed to help him through this even though I was going to hurt myself in the process.

"Thank you." He breathed. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." His body shaking with sobs.

"Hey." I whispered. "It's okay sweetheart, it's going to be okay, you're okay." I soothed. Wiping my thumbs under his eyes to remove the tears, that I hated to see there.

"No Bella, thank you. I couldn't have done that on my own. You saved me, my little angel." He hugged me tighter to his chest as I stroked his back. Tears of relief ran down his cheeks into my hair.

He stumbled backwards until I he fell onto the couch, taking me with him and pulling me onto his lap, seemingly content just to sit there.

.

Two hours later the phone began to ring, Paul made no move to get it. I stood, sighing at the loss of his arms. My legs ached but it was a small price to pay.

"Hello?"

"Bells, thank god. It's Sam. You guys okay?"

I smiled a little at his concern. "We're getting there Sam."

"Oh?" he sounded a little confused but I wasn't about to elaborate. "We're starting a barbeque to make up for the one we missed yesterday, you coming?"

I looked over at Paul knowing he'd have heard, he shrugged letting me know it was up to me.

"Sure Sam. We'll be there soon."

I walked back over to Paul, I wanted so desperately to take his hand but I wasn't sure if the moment had passed. "Are you sure you want to come? You don't have to Paul."

He stood, taking my hand in both of his. "I'd follow you anywhere Bella." A look of uncertainty crossed his features, "unless you don't want me there, I'd understand I was such an ass to you yesterday and I need to apologise."

I shook my head violently. "Of course I want you there Paul, please don't doubt that."

He smiled brightly and pulled on a shirt, much to my disappointment.

"Then let's go, I'm starving!"

I smiled knowing full well that I would also follow this man anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews they make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just mess with the characters. **

"_Bella" I whispered, my voice hoarse with emotion. I was free yet, I was lost. I had no idea who I was and I needed someone to guide me. Tentatively I reached out toward her, praying that she would guide me, show me how to be what she needed. _

_To my relief she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed gently. Catching my eye she smiled slightly, "It's going to be okay Paul, I promise."_

PPOV

I couldn't take my eyes from our joined hands, they looked so perfect together, they just fit.

"Bella" I whispered, I had no idea whether she had heard me or not, but the gentle increase of pressure on my hand showed me that she had. I couldn't believe that she was still here after everything, my inexcusable behaviour and then my asshat of a father threatens her tries to hit her and yet she's still here, for me. I could see then why fate had chosen Bella for me she was so strong so determined and so utterly perfect it hurt to think that I was stupid enough to try and cast her aside and deny fate the ending it desired, the ending that every fibre of my being now yearned for desperately.

A sudden impulse to feel her had me lifting my hand and caressing from her forehead to her chin. Desperate to check that this wasn't some cruel trick. "I just needed to check you were real." I whispered.

I was shocked to my core when she mimicked my movements stroking down my face, I shuddered a little. The next words from her mouth caused my heart to swell. "I'm real sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere until you send me away." I would never send her away, ever. It hurt too much to even think about not being able to see her anymore. I froze, drawing her into my arms tightly, nothing was going to take her from me, not while I was alive, not even the irrational doubtful part of me that was becoming smaller and quieter with each passing second that I spent with my Bella. Burying my face into her hair I shook my head. I needed her to believe me. "I'll never send you away." _I need you too much. _

"Thank you." I breathed. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." My body shook with sobs, I needed to release some of this pent up emotion.

"Hey." She whispered. "It's okay sweetheart, it's going to be okay, you're okay." I desperately wanted to believe her.

"No Bella, thank you. I couldn't have done that on my own. You saved me, my little angel." I hugged her tighter to my chest, when she was with me nothing would hurt her, hurt us. Tears of relief ran down my cheeks into her hair.

I stumbled backwards until I fell onto the couch, my legs no longer able to support us. I pulled her into my lap wanting to be as close as possible for as long as she would allow me, I hope it was forever What was happening to me, I was never one for touching and needing to be comforted, but when it was Bella, I wanted nothing more.

.

Sometime later the phone began to ring, l made no move to get it, I didn't want to leave this spot. Bella however stood, I sighed at the loss of contact.

"Hello?"

"Bells, thank god. It's Sam. You guys okay?"

She smiled a little. "We're getting there Sam."

"Oh?" he sounded a little confused but she wasn't about to elaborate. I was glad, it was probably better to explain in person the pack knew about my father.

"We're starting a barbeque to make up for the one we missed yesterday, you coming?"

Bella looked over at me knowing I'd have heard, I just shrugged letting her know it was her choice, I'd follow her anywhere.

"Sure Sam. We'll be there soon."

She walked over to me, looking uncertain and nervous, I didn't want her to feel like that around me. "Are you sure you want to come? You don't have to Paul."

I stood, taking her hand in both of mine hoping to reassure her. "I'd follow you anywhere Bella." I stopped abruptly what if she didn't want me to? "Unless you don't want me there, I'd understand I was such an ass to you yesterday and I need to apologise."

She shook her head. "Of course I want you there Paul, please don't doubt that." Relief coursed through me, she did want me.

Smiling brightly I pulled on a shirt, I could have sworn Bella looked a little disappointed, it was nice to know she wasn't completely unaffected by me.

"Then let's go, I'm starving!"

We took the long route across first beach, content to just walk in silence. The moon was up now and the light reflected in Bella's hair, she fit so perfectly with the soft crash of the waves, the gentle breeze. There was just enough light to guide the way. It was a postcard picture moment, couple walking across the beach at dusk. It clicked then, it wasn't just her that fit perfectly… we fit perfectly.

.

By the time we reached Sam's which was at least half an hour later than expected as we stopped to allow Bella to experience the serenity of first beach at night, I had discovered that her favourite colour was brown, she absolutely adored pop-tarts and her favourite film was hot fuzz, could this girl get any more perfect? She'd blushed a little at the colour question, though I had no idea, it was the most innocent I could think of.

"BELLA"

"Bells"

"Belly-boo"

"Dizzy Izzy"

It didn't take long for the pack to realise that we'd arrived however my reception wasn't nearly as warm as Bella's, Sam acknowledged me with a nod of his head, the rest of the pack were seemingly happy to act as though I didn't exist.

Before I could blink Embry had Bella in his arms and was spinning her round, Seth hot on his heels and Quil not far behind him. Jeez hadn't these guys seen her a few hours ago, I could understand their problem though her presence and personality were addictive and just being around her made your cheeks ache from smiling so much.

When she was finally released, I wrapped my arm around her waist in a blatant display of possession which made Sam and Jared raise their eyebrows at me and Jake to growl menacingly. The others just stood there gaping at us, Bella was frozen in place.

Slowly she turned her head towards me and I prayed that she wasn't going to chew me out, to m relief she just smiled and winked before stepping away and heading towards the kitchen, no doubt to help Emily and Kim, Collin wasn't followed her eagerly not passing up the opportunity for food before it was declared ready.

Once Bella was out of eyesight I sighed knowing that facing the pack wasn't going to be pretty. I raised my eyes only to be met by Jake's death glare.

"Outside, now!" he snarled.

"Jake man please I don't want to.." I began but wasn't able to finish.

"I said outside" His beta tone left me no choice there was no doubt that this kid was destined to be alpha, even Sam was affected.

I sighed and began walking to the door, preparing an explanation in my head that wasn't going to end in Jake attempting to kill me. That was until my angel saved yet again.

"Jake" her soft voice carried from the kitchen. "Can you come help me for a minute, Leah's being a complete ass."

A soft slap and a squeal followed the request. What came next made everyone laugh and even caused Jake to crack a smile. "Leah I swear if you hit me in the ass with that godamned thing one more time I'll tell Quil!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Christ she was everything I needed.

Meanwhile the rest of the pack turned to look at Quil to see if he had any idea what that threat had been about but he just looked confused as usual. "Don't look at me I have no freaking clue" He shrugged.

"Jake please." Bella's voice rang out again.

He began to walk to the kitchen and just before he made it to the door her turned back to glare at me. "This isn't over Paul."

I didn't doubt for a second that it was and I knew he had every right to treat me the way he was. I just needed to prove to him that I was right for Bella and that I had every intention of keeping her forever, that is if she'd let me.


End file.
